The Amazing Race VI: Super Star Edition Part 2
by HyruleKing
Summary: The much awaited continuation to The Amazing Race Super Star Edition. After finding the new Sages, CJ returns to Hyrule and the Amazing Race resumes, right where it left off, with some minor contestant changes. Prologue up. Leg Six coming soon.
1. Prologue

**The Amazing Race: Super Star Edition**

**Part II**

_When we last left our hero, CJ, he had met Stacey, a young girl from the United States who had more knowledge of the Mushroom Kingdom than an average gamer, and he could sense something special within her. The Water Medallion appeared before Stacey and CJ realized just how special she was…_

**Prologue: Hyrule's New Sages**

CJ and Stacey stood in front of Peach's Castle in Toad Town.

"I still can't believe I was right!" Stacey said. "The Mushroom Kingdom is real!"

"I know… It's amazing." CJ said. "It's even more amazing to live here." CJ said.

"I wish I could, but… I can't leave my sister alone in the States…" Stacey said.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared in between the two and CJ's Triforce Amulet began to glow. The two stepped back and CJ watched as the Water Medallion appeared in front of Stacey.

"What… What is this…?" Stacey asked. Then, CJ's hand began to glow and the Triforce of Courage appeared on it.

"Stacey… You know about the kingdom of Hyrule, right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah… It's the link between Earth and Corneria." Stacey said.

"Well… There's something you should know… You have a connection to Hyrule…" CJ said.

"I… I do?" Stacey asked.

"Yes… I felt it the day we met." CJ said. "As soon as you asked me about the Light Prognosticus, I thought you had some connection to the Mushroom Kingdom. I see know that you weren't connected to the Mushroom Kingdom, but in fact, you're connected to Hyrule."

"I am?" Stacey asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "Come with me and we'll talk about it." CJ and Stacey were soon walking through Toad Town, talking. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but you told me that you lost both your parents when you were young, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Stacey said.

"Ok." CJ said. "That blue medal that appeared before you means that you are the Sage of Water in Hyrule. Now… The Sage of Water before you wasn't the true Sage of Water."

"You mean your friend Mat?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "And his brother wasn't the true Sage of Fire. I've been studying some texts in Hyrule. The Sages of Water and Fire before Mat and his brother Tom were a married couple, and according to the texts I read, they fled to the United States with several other Sages and their families during the war with the King of Evil 15 years ago. The King of Evil somehow came back to life and managed to attack Hyrule. Well, Mat and Tom's mother also fled to the United States, under the orders of the King of Evil. She was sent to kill as many of the Sages and their families as she could. But when she arrived, she turned against the King of Evil, and instead of killing all the Sages, she killed only the Sages of Water and Fire and sent their powers into her sons, hoping they would one day be able to defeat the King of Evil."

"Oh wow…" Stacey said.

"But her plan failed." CJ continued. "When she returned to Hyrule, she was executed by the King of Evil, although she managed to hide her sons, leaving them in the custody of the Royal Family. Unfortunately, his mom's deeds proved too much for Mat and he turned to the side of evil as well."

"So, what does all this have to do with me?" Stacey asked.

"It has more to do with your parents…" CJ said. "The Sage of Fire that was killed was a man by the name of Doug. The Sage of Water was his wife, Linda. They left behind two children when they were killed… Two children who were too young to inherit the power of the Sages. A 3-year-old daughter named Stacey, and a newborn baby daughter named Janelle."

"Those are my parents' names… And Janelle is my sister's name…" Stacey said with surprise in her voice.

"I know… That's why the Water Medallion appeared before you…" CJ said. "You're the true Sage of Water… and your sister is the true Sage of Fire."

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say." Stacey said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Right now, we need to go tell your sister about who she really is."

The next day, CJ and Stacey stood in Stacey's living room with a brown-eyed girl about the age of 15, with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Janelle… There's something you should know…" Stacey said.

"Have you ever heard of Hyrule?" CJ asked.

"Yeah… it's not too far off the coast of the U.S., right?" Janelle asked.

"Right." CJ said. "And I'm sure you've played the Super Mario games?"

"Yeah." Janelle said.

"Well… the Mushroom Kingdom is a real place." CJ said. "Hyrule is a portal that connects Earth to the distant planet of Corneria, in the Lylat System. Corneria is home to the Mushroom Kingdom, and four other places… Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

"You're kidding!" Janelle exclaimed. "You mean, if I went there, I could actually catch REAL Pokemon?"

"Yup." CJ said. "But, there's one thing you should know… If you know about Hyrule, then you know about the Sages, right?"

"Yeah. I did some research on Hyrule for a school project." Janelle said. "The Sages are ten people with gifted magical abilities who each control a different element in order to protect Hyrule and keep balance."

"That's right." CJ said. "Here's the thing… You… are the Sage of Fire." The Fire Medallion then appeared in front of Janelle, glowing.

"I'm… the Sage… of Fire?" Janelle asked.

"It makes sense…" Stacey said. "You've always loved Fire Pokemon when you played the Pokemon games."

"And… Your father was the Sage of Fire before you." CJ said. "Just as your mother was the Sage of Water."

"Wait, does that mean that Stacey…?"

"Stacey's the Sage of Water." CJ said. "And, once we find the Sages of Forest and Time, I'd like to extend an invitation for you to live in Hyrule with me and your sister."

"I… I'm a Sage… How could I… How could I refuse?" Janelle said, still shocked.

"Come on… We need to find the Sages of Forest and Time next." CJ said.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Stacey wondered.

"Well, there are books from Hyrule Castle that may be able to aid us." CJ said.

"But, Hyrule is beneath the Atlantic Ocean." Stacey said.

"But the books aren't." CJ said. "The books are hidden in my secret library in Toad Town… In Peach's Castle to be exact."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stacey asked.

"Let's go!" Janelle said.

"You're coming?" Stacey asked.

"Of course." Janelle said.

"Okay then." CJ said. "To Toad Town!"

Sometime later, CJ, Stacey and Janelle walked into a small library in Peach's Castle. CJ walked over to a shelf and pulled out two books. One silver one titled "The History of the Sage of Time" and a dark green one titled "The History of the Forest Sage".

"We'll start with the Sage of Time…" CJ said. "According to this book, when the current Sage of Time, Saria Floyd, was killed, the power was passed to her daughter, Lynn. But, being a toddler, the power was housed in her father… Me, until she reached the right age."

"You have a kid?" Stacey asked, surprised.

"Had." CJ said. "She was killed by Mat. Now, when Lynn was killed, the power must have returned itself to one of her living relatives. According to this book, Saria's mother Becky had a sister who moved to the United States several years ago and gave birth to a daughter. By now, she'd be about 17 or 18, and it says here that the daughter's name is Chelsea. I was thinking it's possible it might be your friend Chelsea."

"Then, let's go." Stacey said.

Sometime later, CJ, Stacey and Janelle were standing in Stacey's living room, when a black-haired, blue-eyed girl in a black t-shirt and jeans walked in.

"Yo, CJ!" The girl exclaimed. "What's up!"

"Hey, Chelsea." CJ said, giving the girl a high-five.

"So, what'd you call me here for, Stacey?" Chelsea asked.

"I asked her to." CJ said. "Have you heard of Hyrule?"

"Yeah." Chelsea said. "My mom used to live there. Before she gave birth to me of course."

"Well, I'm the King of Hyrule, and the Sage of Shadow. Unfortunately, the Sage of Water recently turned on the kingdom and half of the Sages were killed, including the Sage of Water and his brother, the Sage of Fire…" CJ said.

"Oh wow…" Chelsea said.

"However, they weren't the true Sages of Fire and Water…" CJ said. "That honor belongs to Janelle and Stacey. And, I have a feeling that you may be the Sage of Time."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. CJ's Triforce Amulet then began to glow and he held out the power orb of the Sages of Time. The power of Time vanished and a silver medallion that resembled a clock appeared before Chelsea.

"Just as I suspected… You're the Sage of Time." CJ said. "All that's left is to find the new Sage of the Forest and the one meant to bear the Triforce of Wisdom and then we can revive Hyrule…" Suddenly, Chelsea's hand began to glow and the Triforce of Wisdom appeared on it.

"Dude… I think I might be the bearer of Wisdom..." She said.

"It would make sense…" CJ said. "The Sage of Time and the bearer of Wisdom are usually one and the same. Now, come with me. We need to use the power of the Triforce to revive Hyrule."

"But, don't we need all three parts?" Chelsea asked. "Where are Power and Courage?" CJ held up his hand, aglow with the Triforce.

"Right here." CJ said. "I am the bearer of Power and Courage."

"Awesome!" Chelsea said. "But, what about the Sage of the Forest?" Suddenly, the three Triforce pieces began to glow and the History of the Forest Sage appeared before CJ. It opened to a page that showed the Triforce and a blond-haired, green-eyed girl.

"I think I know what to do…" CJ said.

Later, CJ, Stacey, Janelle and Chelsea stood on a boat in the Atlantic Ocean, near the spot where Hyrule sank beneath the sea. Behind them in a second boat were Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey and Mai. CJ, Stacey and Chelsea held up their hands, all aglow with the Triforce. The three pieces then combined in the sky.

"Great goddesses who shaped Hyrule… I thank thee for leading me to those meant to aid me in the protection of Hyrule. I unite the Sages here, along with the Triforce, in request that you revive the lost land of Hyrule and the lost Sage of the Forest so that we may take our places in the Temples and protect the land that you worked so hard to create!" CJ said. The earth then violently shook as Hyrule arose from beneath the waves. The nine Sages were then standing in Hyrule Castle's courtyard. A green glow filled the area and CJ gasped as a blond-haired, green-eyed girl about the age of 13 appeared before them.

"CJ… Wh-what's going on?" The girl asked. "Where am I?"

"Shaylene… I used the power of the Triforce to revive you." CJ said. Shaylene's hand then began to glow and the Triforce of Courage returned to her.

"So… what happened to the other Sages?" Shaylene asked.

"Mat killed Tom and Ashley." CJ said. "I had to kill Mat. I had no choice… As for Lynn… We lost her as well…" Tears began to form in CJ's eyes.

"So… What happened to her power?" Shaylene asked. Chelsea held up her hand, aglow with the Triforce of Wisdom.

"I got it." Chelsea said. CJ wiped his eyes and looked at his castle.

"CJ…" Stacey said.

"Are you okay?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah…" He said, looking at his reborn wife and friends. "I'm going to be just fine…"

**The Amazing Race Super Star Edition Part II**

**Meet the new teams**

**Isle Delfino (Delfino Airstrip) / Wednesday Sept 1 - 11:30 AM**

(An orange Yoshi and a red Yoshi stood at an airstrip on a dolphin-shaped island somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Standing in front of him were Bowser, Peach, Koops, Koopie Koo, Jessie, James, CJ, Shaylene, Stacey, Chelsea, Yugi, Tea, Tony and Ziva.)

"Welcome back to the Amazing Race Superstars, everyone!" Said the orange Yoshi, Miles. "We're here on Isle Delfino's airstrip, getting ready for Leg Six of the race."

"We had to take a short hiatus due to some… problems in Hyrule." Said the red Yoshi, Blaise.

"We've had a couple of minor team changes, so let's introduce our new racers…" Miles said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married**

"Returning back to the race front after defending their kingdom are CJ and Shaylene!" Miles said.

"I'm so excited to be able to continue the race, and thankful that we were able to resume it." CJ said. "After everything in Hyrule, I contacted Miles and Blaise, and the three of us were afraid that we were going to have to cancel the whole show. But, it's back, and so am I!"

"I have to say it's weird knowing that I was brought back to life with the magic of the Triforce, but I'm happy that I can proudly stand up now and say I'm a teenager!" Shaylene cheered. CJ chuckled.

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends**

(The camera cuts to Stacey and Chelsea.)

"Stacey and Chelsea… The Sage of Water and the Sage of Time in Hyrule, and best friends." Blaise said.

"Chelsea and I are gonna win this without any trouble cuz we're awesome!" Stacey said.

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea smiled.

(The camera cuts back to Miles and Blaise standing in front of the teams. All teams have their packs and are ready to race.)

"Okay, teams. Most of you already know the rules, and the rest of you had them explained them to you prior to the race." Miles said.

"Now, you have all been given 155 coins for this leg of the race, with the exception of Koops and Koopie Koo, who are starting the leg with zero coins." Blaise said. "You will depart in 15 minute intervals depending on how you checked into the pit stop during Leg Five..."

"Bowser and Peach will depart first at noon." Miles said.

"CJ and Shaylene will depart second at 12:15 PM, along with Stacey & Chelsea, replacing Mat & Ashley." Blaise said.

"Jessie and James will depart fourth at 12:30 PM." Miles said.

"Yugi and Tea will depart fifth at 12:45 PM." Blaise said. "Tony and Ziva will depart with them, also at 12:45 PM."

"And Koops and Koopie Koo will depart last at 1:00 PM." Miles said. "When you depart, you will be ferried to Delfino Plaza, where you must locate your first clue in front of the Grand Pianta Statue. Good luck."

Miles and Blaise waved their hands and the race began.


	2. Leg Six: Sexy Blue Hair

**Leg Six: Sexy Blue Hair**

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 1st to depart / 12:00 PM**

Bowser and Peach ran down the airstrip to the waiting ferries.

"Let's boogie, dude!" Bowser said.

"You got it." Said the boat driver.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 2nd to depart / 12:15 PM**

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – 3rd to depart / 12:15 PM**

The two teams ran over and jumped into the waiting boats.

"Delfino Plaza, and make it quick!" CJ said.

"Get us there quick and I'll throw in a little extra cash for ya." Chelsea bribed.

**Team ? (Delfino Plaza)**

"Here ya go. Delfino Plaza." The Koopa Troopa boat driver said.

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome, Lord Bowser." The driver said.

"Let's go, Peach! To the Grand Pianta Statue!" Bowser said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – Currently in 1st (Grand Pianta Statue)**

Bowser and Peach ran up to a tall granite Pianta statue in Delfino Plaza. In front of it was a clue box. Bowser grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour… Rock Up or Down Below." Bowser read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks related to Isle Delfino's popular tourist attractions: Rock Up or Down Below._

_In Rock Up, teams must head to Isle Delfino's oldest port: Noki Bay. They must then climb through the catacombs in the walls until they reach the ancient Noki King's tomb._

_In Down Below, teams must dive into the waters near Delfino Plaza's Shine Gate, gathering spot of Isle Delfino's guardians, the Shine Sprites. Once in the water, they must find eight red coins marked with their team's picture._

_Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Blaise narrated.

"Take your pick, Peachy." Bowser said.

"Rock Up sounds good." Peach said.

"Okay, let's do it then." Bowser said.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 4th to depart / 12:30 PM**

"Let's go, James!" Jessie said, as the two jumped into their boat.

"Delfino Plaza, fast!" James said.

**CJ & Shaylene / Stacey & Chelsea (Delfino Plaza)**

"CJ, is the layout of Isle Delfino the same as…"

"Yes, it's the same as in Super Mario Sunshine." CJ said. "Follow me!" CJ then led the girls to the Grand Pianta Statue, and he and Chelsea grabbed their team's clues. "Detour…"

"Rock Up or Down Below." Chelsea said.

"Climbing through the tunnels of Noki Bay, or diving into the water near the Shine Gate for red coins?" CJ asked. "Take your pick, baby girl."

"I'm not up to climbing through rock tunnels…" Shaylene said.

"Down Below it is." CJ said.

"Chels, let's stick with them." Stacey said. "Water's my element."

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Noki Bay)**

Bowser and Peach stepped on a teleporter in Delfino Plaza and soon found themselves in a small cove-like bay area surrounded by tall cliffs and filled with small human-like creatures that lived inside of conch shells.

"Come on, the catacombs are this way!" Bowser said. He and Peach ran over to a small hole in the wall of the bay and entered it. They found themselves in a maze of tunnels within the walls of Noki Bay.

**CJ & Shaylene / Stacey & Chelsea (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

"Let's do this!" Stacey exclaimed, diving into the water.

"That's my best friend!" Chelsea exclaimed, diving in, as CJ and Shaylene popped out of the water, each holding a red coin.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 2 red coins**

"Way to go, baby girl." CJ said, as he and Shaylene dove back under.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Delfino Plaza)**

"Thanks, sir." James said, tossing the Blooper some coins.

"Take care, dude." The Blooper said, as the boat sped away.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 5th to depart / 12:45 PM**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 6th to depart / 12:45 PM**

"Let's do this, Tea!" Yugi said.

"Come on, Ziva!" Tony said.

"It's great to be racing again, especially after what happened in Hyrule." Yugi said. "It's too bad about everyone we lost, and I'll definitely miss Ashley and Lynn, though I'm glad that Shaylene was brought back. But, what Mat and Tom did to Hyrule is unforgivable, even if we did lose them in the war."

"And that's a lot coming from Yugi." Tea said. "Yugi's always been about forgiveness."

"It's an honor to be racing by Ziva's side again on The Amazing Race." Tony said.

"And it's an even greater honor knowing that Director Francis welcomed us back to work at HCIS." Ziva said. "I did love working back in the States with Director Dunham at NCIS, but I also really missed Hyrule."

The two teams jumped into their boats.

"To Delfino Plaza, fast!" Yugi said.

"Boogie, dude!" Tony said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

Peach and Bowser ran down a tunnel and found themselves at a dead end.

"Crap, wrong way!" Bowser said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Delfino Plaza)**

The two ran over to the Grand Pianta Statue. Jessie grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour… Rock Up or Down Below." She read.

"Let's do… Down Below." James said.

"Okay." Jessie said. "Let's do it."

**CJ & Shaylene / Stacey & Chelsea (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

"We gotta move faster, Chels!" Stacey said, as she and Chelsea popped out of the water each holding a coin. CJ and Shaylene then popped up, each holding a coin.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 4 red coins**

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – 2 red coins**

"Back down, Stace!" Chelsea said, as she and Stacey dove back into the water.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Last to depart / 1:00 PM**

"It's rough going into this leg. Even though the race was postponed due to the events in Hyrule, upon restarting, we're still left with no coins in this leg." Koops said.

"But what's nice is that it's been a few months since the race was cut short, so now I don't have the strain of being pregnant and racing." Koopie Koo said. "Of course, we're still racing for our twin boys, Koopario, named after his godfather, Mario, and Koopley, named after his grandfather, who we sadly lost to cancer just about a month ago. And, we're hoping to win so we can use our winnings to renovate our house, and then we'll donate the rest to the Petalburg Public School system."

The two Koopas ran down the airstrip and climbed into the final boat.

"Get us to the shore as quickly as you can, please." Koops said.

**Yugi & Tea / Tony & Ziva (Delfino Plaza – Shore)**

"So where's the statue?" Yugi wondered.

"Excuse me." Tony said, stopping a nearby Pianta. "Where's the Grand Pianta Statue?"

"Just head down that and take a right." The Pianta said. "You can't miss it. It's HUGE."

"Thanks." Tony said.

**Jessie & James / CJ & Shaylene / Stacey & Chelsea (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

CJ and Shaylene popped out of water and stopped to catch their breath before tossing two coins each onto the ground. Jessie and James then dove into the water as Chelsea and Stacey emerged. Chelsea was holding a coin and Stacey was empty handed.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 8 red coins**

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – 2 red coins**

**Jessie & James: Dating – 0 red coins**

"Don't wait for us!" Chelsea said. "You guys keep going! We'll catch up." CJ and Shaylene were then handed their clue by a nearby Pianta.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – Currently in 1st**

"Proceed to Gelato Beach and search the area near the Watermelon Hut for your next clue." CJ read.

"_Teams must now use the magic 'M' portal on Isle Delfino's lighthouse to take them to Gelato Beach. Once on Gelato Beach, teams must find the Watermelon Hut, a small hut on the beach that is famous for its fruit smoothies. They will find their next clue on the beach near the hut."_ Blaise narrated.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." CJ continued.

"_This is the second of only two U-Turns in the entire race.__A U-turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, forcing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race. However, since this is a Blind U-Turn, the team that uses the U-Turn does not have to reveal their identity."_ Blaise narrated.

"To the lighthouse!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" CJ said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

"Yes! We're out!" Bowser exclaimed, as the two jumped out of tunnel and landed atop the cliffs of Noki Bay.

"But we needed to find the king's tomb." Peach said.

"Crap!" Bowser said, as the two jumped back in.

**Yugi & Tea / Tony & Ziva (Delfino Plaza – Grand Pianta Statue)**

"Detour… Rock Up or Down Below…" Yugi read.

"Let's try Rock Up." Tea said. "I'd like to see the catacombs."

"Catacombs or red coins, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I have seen enough death in my life." Ziva said. "Let's dive for coins."

"Down Below it is, then." Tony said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Delfino Plaza – Shores)**

"Come on, it's this way!" Koops said, running toward the Grand Pianta Statue. CJ and Stacey then raced past the Koopas, headed in the direction of the beach.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Delfino Plaza – Lighthouse)**

"Let's do this." CJ said, as the rainbow "M" on the lighthouse began to glow. The two were then pulled into it and they soon found themselves on a beautiful tropical beach. In the distance was a small cabana hut.

"There's the hut!" Shaylene said. CJ then noticed a clue box behind a nearby tree.

"And there's the clue!" He exclaimed. They ran over to it, where the U-Turn mat waited. "I know they won't like this, but they're the biggest threat…" He whispered something to Shaylene.

"Wait, why them?" Shaylene asked, confused.

"We choose to U-Turn Tony and Ziva." CJ said, pasting the agents' picture on the board.

"We chose to U-Turn DiNozzo and Ziva because I felt like they were the biggest threat out of everyone else. I mean, yeah, Bowser and Peach are pretty strong, but Tony and Ziva are trained HCIS agents, and I make sure my agents are in top physical shape, so they can take whatever the race throws at them." CJ said.

CJ and Shaylene then ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" CJ read.

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must climb to the top of Gelato Beach's highest hill and roll a 20-lb watermelon with a 4-foot diameter down the hill to the beach and over to the Watermelon Hut. Once they do this, they'll receive their next clue." _Blaise narrated.

"I'll do this Roadblock." CJ said.

"Good luck, CJ." Shaylene said, hugging her husband.

"Thanks baby-girl." CJ said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Delfino Plaza – Grand Pianta Statue)**

The two Koopas ran up to the statue and grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Rock Up or Down Below." Koops read. The Koopas looked at the clue.

"Let's do Rock Up. It sounds fun." Koopie Koo said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

The Koopa King and his wife ran through a long tunnel and emerged in a small cavern filled with gold, jewelry, and luxurious pottery. In the center was a stone coffin. Next to the coffin was a clue box.

"There it is!" Peach exclaimed. Bowser grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – Currently in 2nd**

"Proceed to Gelato Beach and search the area near the Watermelon Hut for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Bowser read.

**Stacey & Chelsea / Jessie & James / Tony & Ziva (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

"Got one!" Stacey said, popping out of the water with a red coin.

"Awesome!" Chelsea said, diving back underwater.

"Anything?" Jessie asked, as she and James emerged from the water.

"Nope…" James said. "Back down."

"Got it!" Tony said.

"Good." Ziva said.

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – 5 red coins**

**Jessie & James: Dating – 0 red coins**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers – 2 red coins**

Stacey then emerged from the water and tossed another coin into her & Chelsea's basket.

**Yugi & Tea / Koops & Koopie Koo (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

Yugi and Tea ran down a hallway and found themselves at a dead end.

"Whoops… That's not right." Yugi said. Meanwhile, Koops and Koopie Koo walked through the catacombs' entrance and found themselves at a fork in the path.

"Which way?" Koops asked.

"I say left." Koopie Koo said.

"Okay." Koops said. "Let's go."

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Gelato Beach)**

The Koopa King and his wife ran past the U-Turn board and over to the clue box.

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" Bowser read.

"This is probably the same as Season One…" Peach said. "We probably have to roll a watermelon down the hill to the watermelon hut."

"I'll do it." Bowser said.

**CJ (Gelato Beach)**

CJ stopped pushing the watermelon and stood there to catch his breath.

"Dang! I forgot how big these freakin' watermelons are!" He said to himself.

**Stacey & Chelsea / Jessie & James / Tony & Ziva (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

"Chels, I got one!" Stacey said.

"I got two!" Chelsea said.

"Tell me you have more than one, Tony…" Ziva said.

"I have three." Tony said.

"Good."

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – 8 red coins**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers – 8 red coins**

**Jessie & James: Dating – 2 red coins**

"Quick, James! Dive!" Jessie called out.

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – Currently in 3rd**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers – Currently in 4th**

"Proceed to Gelato Beach and search the area near the Watermelon Hut for your next clue." Stacey read.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Tony added.

**Yugi & Tea / Koops & Koopie Koo (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

Yugi and Tea ran out of a tunnel and found themselves atop the cliffs.

"Dang… Wrong again…" Yugi said.

Koops and Koopie Koo ran down a hallway and soon found themselves in the Noki King's tomb.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Currently in 5th**

"Proceed to Gelato Beach and search the area near the Watermelon Hut for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Koops read.

**Bowser (Gelato Beach)**

Bowser climbed to the top of the hill and looked at the watermelon.

"I gotta push that?" Bowser wondered. "Pfft… That's nothing."

**CJ (Gelato Beach)**

CJ rushed to the bottom of the hill and found himself on the beach. He turned around and watched as the watermelon rolled toward him. He held out his hands and stopped the watermelon, before continuing to roll it across the beach.

**Stacey & Chelsea / Tony & Ziva (Gelato Beach)**

The two teams ran over to the U-Turn mat.

"What? Man, we've been U-Turned!" Tony exclaimed.

"By who? I will kill them 18 different ways with a paperclip!" Ziva shouted. Meanwhile, Stacey and Chelsea grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" Chelsea read. "What does that mean?"

"I'll do it." Stacey said. She then opened the clue. "Oh boy… This might be tough…"

**Jessie & James: Dating (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

"Got another one!" James said.

"Me too!" Jessie said.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 4 red coins**

"Halfway there!" Jessie said, diving underwater.

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

"I see it!" Yugi said. He and Tea rushed through the cavern and soon found themselves in the king's tomb. Yugi grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – Currently in 6th**

"Proceed to Gelato Beach and search the area near the Watermelon Hut for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Yugi read.

"Let's go." Tea said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Gelato Beach)**

The Koopas ran past the U-Turn mat, where they saw Tony & Ziva's picture, and grabbed their clue.

"Poor Tony and Ziva…" Koopie said.

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" Koops read. CJ then ran by, pushing a watermelon.

"That looks fun." Koopie Koo said. "I'll do it."

**CJ (Gelato Beach)**

CJ ran over to the watermelon hut with his watermelon. A nearby Pianta walked over.

"Thank you." He said, as he chucked the watermelon onto the top of the hut where it was ground, turned into a smoothie, and poured into a large tank. The Pianta then handed a clue to CJ, who quickly ran over to Shaylene before opening it.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – Currently in 1st**

CJ ripped open the clue and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Almost there, kiddo…" He said. "Proceed to the pit stop… Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach."

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must return to Delfino Plaza and take any mode of transport to Sirena Beach. Once there, they must make their way to the casino of Hotel Delfino, where the pit stop awaits. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_ Blaise narrated.

"Come on, we're almost to the pit stop!" CJ said, as he and Shaylene ran off.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Delfino Plaza – Shine Gate)**

"Done!" James said, emerging from the water holding two coins.

**(8 red coins)**

The Pianta handed a clue to Jessie, who quickly ripped it open.

**Jessie & James: Dating – Currently in Last**

"Proceed to Gelato Beach and search the area near the Watermelon Hut for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Jessie read.

"Crap, we gotta move it!" James said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers (Noki Bay)**

"So… where are the catacombs?" Tony wondered. Ziva looked around and saw an opening in the cliffs.

"Over there!" Ziva exclaimed.

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Gelato Beach)**

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" Yugi read.

"I'll do this one." Tea said.

**Stacey / Bowser / Koopie Koo (Gelato Beach)**

"Ugh… I've played Super Mario Sunshine…" Stacey said to herself as she struggled to push the watermelon. "I should've expected this challenge."

"YEAH!" Bowser cheered, as he and his watermelon launched off of the hill and landed in the water near the watermelon hut.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – Currently in 2nd**

"Proceed to the pit stop… Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach." Bowser read.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Delfino Plaza)**

CJ and Shaylene ran over to a small hut on the western side of Delfino Plaza, where a Pianta, a Noki and a Koopa Troopa were standing talking. Sitting in the sea, tied to the docks, were several boats.

"Excuse me…" CJ said. "When's the next ferry to Sirena Beach?"

"Well, the next ferry leaves at 5:30 PM." The Pianta said. CJ checked his watch.

"That means we still have over an hour before it leaves…" He said. "Okay, thanks." CJ then ran into the nearby hut, where a raccoon in a Hawaiian shirt was standing behind the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Racci's Rentals." The raccoon said. "How can I help you?"

"How much to rent a boat to get me to Sirena Beach?" CJ asked.

"75 coins." The raccoon, Racci, said.

"Okay." CJ said, tossing 75 coins onto the counter. "One rental to Sirena Beach, please."

Racci handed CJ a small slip of paper. "Just take this to the Pianta outside and he'll get you a boat." CJ walked back outside and over to the Pianta.

"Excuse me, I'm renting a boat." CJ said, handing the paper to the Pianta.

"Okay…" The Pianta led CJ to a small motorboat. "Here's your boat. Once you arrive on Sirena Beach, just hand that paper to the manager at Hotel Delfino and he'll call someone to collect the boat."

"Thanks." CJ said, as he and Shaylene climbed into the boat and sped off.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Gelato Beach)**

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" Jessie asked.

"Ooh, I do! I'll do this one!" James said. He then opened the clue. "Well that's a letdown…"

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers (Noki Bay – Catacombs)**

"DiNozzo, go left!" Ziva exclaimed. She and Tony ran down the left corridor and came to a fork in the path. "Now go right!" They followed the right corridor and found themselves in the king's tomb within a few minutes.

"We made it." Tony said.

"Back to the beach." Ziva said.

**Stacey / Koopie Koo / Tea (Gelato Beach)**

Stacey pushed the watermelon a short distance, and then stopped to catch her breath.

"Maybe… I shouldn't… have done this…" She mumbled to herself.

Koopie walked down the hill ahead of her watermelon, keeping it from rolling out of control. Koops stood on the beach watching her.

"That's it, Koopie… pace yourself…" He said.

Meanwhile, Tea was gasping at the size of the watermelon.

"This is not what I expected at all…" Tea said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Delfino Plaza)**

Bowser and Peach ran over to the Pianta, Noki and Koopa Troopa.

"Where do we get tickets for the ferry to Sirena Beach?" Bowser asked.

"In that hut." The Pianta said, pointing to Racci's Rentals. Bowser and Peach ran into Racci's.

"Welcome to Racci's Rentals. How may I help you?" Racci asked.

"We need tickets on the next ferry to Sirena Beach, please." Peach said.

"Okay. The next ferry leaves at 5:30 PM." Racci said, handing Bowser and Peach their tickets.

"Thank you." Peach said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers (Gelato Beach)**

"Roadblock… Who likes rolls?" Tony asked. Ziva looked around and saw the others rolling the watermelons.

"I'll do this one." Ziva said.

**Stacey / Koopie Koo / Tea / James / Ziva (Gelato Beach)**

Stacey rolled her watermelon down some stairs and stopped again.

"Yikes… and I thought I hated this part of Mario Sunshine…" Stacey said. "It's so much more annoying in reality…"

Meanwhile, Koopie Koo was on the beach pushing her watermelon. She soon reached the watermelon hut and was given her clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop… Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach." Koopie read.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Sirena Beach)**

The Hylian Royals pulled their boat up to a dock on a sunset-bathed beach. Parallel to the ocean was a three-story beige hotel.

"Okay… In Season One, the pit stop was on the top floor… In the pool." CJ said. "Let's try that again." Shaylene then looked out over the ocean.

"Wow… the sunset is so beautiful…" She said.

"I know… I'm so glad we're still in the race to see it…" CJ said. "And to think… this beach is always like this."

"Oh wow… That's so romantic." Shaylene said.

"It is… Now, come on, let's go find the pit stop, kiddo." CJ said.

**Stacey / Tea / James / Ziva (Gelato Beach)**

"Aah! Get back here!" Tea shouted, chasing her watermelon. It suddenly vanished from her sight. "Where'd the watermelon- aah!" She screamed as she dropped off a small ledge.

"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed, running over to his wife. "Are you okay?"

"I think I did something to my leg." Tea said, rubbing her leg.

"Come on…" Yugi said, helping Tea up. "Let's get you to a hospital."

Meanwhile, Stacey and James neared the watermelon hut with their watermelons.

"Done!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Me too!" James said.

"Wow… what a man…" Chelsea sighed. Jessie then scowled at her.

"Back off, he's mine!" Jessie shouted.

"Pfft! No way!" Chelsea said. "Not after this, he ain't! That sexy blue hair is mine!"

"You lay a finger on James's sexy blue hair and I'll beat you to a pulp!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'll do whatever I want to MY man!" Chelsea said, as James and Stacey walked away from the watermelon hut with their clues. Chelsea then walked over to James and began to gently rub his chest.

James chuckled. "That tickles!"

"THAT'S IT!" Jessie shouted. "SOMEONE'S GETTIN' BEAT!" She then punched Chelsea in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh! You did not just hit me!" Chelsea said, getting up. "Now, it's on!" Stacey quickly grabbed her best friend and held her back.

"Chels, don't…" Stacey said. "You'll get us in trouble." James then held back Jessie.

"Jess, we're not evil anymore, remember?" He said.

"She asked for it." Jessie said.

"Let's just keep going and forget about it." James said. The two teams then walked away from each other and opened their clues.

"Why can't I have him…?" Chelsea whined.

"Because Jessie already has him." Stacey said.

"But he's sooo HOT!" Chelsea said.

"Too bad…" Stacey said, before reading the clue. "Proceed to the pit stop… Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach."

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." James said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Delfino Plaza – Racci's Rentals)**

"We need two tickets on the next ferry to Sirena Beach, please." Koopie Koo said.

"Here you go." Racci said. "You leave at 5:30 PM."

"Thanks." Koops said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Hotel Delfino – Lobby)**

"Well the pool was wrong…" CJ said.

"What about the casino?" Shaylene wondered. The two then rushed into the casino where they immediately saw Blaise waiting with a blue skinned Pianta in a white dress shirt, sunglasses and red tie.

"Welcome ta Isle Delfino, CJ." The Pianta said.

"Thanks, Frankie." CJ said.

"CJ and Shaylene…" Blaise said. "I'm happy to say that you're team number one."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1st Place / 5:06 PM**

"Oh yeah!" CJ cheered.

"Awesome!" Shaylene said with excitement.

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Delfino Plaza – Delfino Plaza Medical Center)**

Yugi and Tea were sitting in a hospital room. On the wall were a few x-rays of Tea's leg. The doctor had just walked out when Miles walked in.

"I understand you want to drop out of the race…" Miles said.

"We don't have a choice." Yugi said. "Tea broke her leg in the Roadblock, and it's just not possible for us to continue…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Miles said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – QUIT / 5:10 PM**

"I hope you enjoyed your time on the race." Miles said.

"We did." Yugi said.

"Very much." Tea said. "Thank you."

**Stacey & Chelsea / Jessie & James (Delfino Plaza)**

"How would we get to Sirena Beach, I wonder…" Stacey said, as Jessie and James ran off. A nearby Noki walked over.

"If you head to Racci's Rentals, the boathouse on the west side of the plaza, you can buy ferry tickets to Sirena Beach." He said. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear…"

"Thanks, dude." Chelsea said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers (Gelato Beach)**

"Ha!" Ziva said, as she rolled her watermelon up to the hut. The Pianta inside then handed her a clue. "Proceed to the pit stop… Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**FERRY 1 – Departure (Delfino Plaza) / 5:30 PM**

"_This is the first ferry leaving Delfino Plaza for Sirena Beach, carrying married couples Bowser & Peach and Koops & Koopie Koo and best friends Stacey & Chelsea."_ Blaise narrated.

**FERRY 2 – Departure (Delfino Plaza) / 6:00 PM**

"_This is the second ferry leaving Delfino Plaza for Sirena Beach, carrying dating couples Jessie & James and Tony & Ziva." _Blaise narrated.

**FERRY 1 – Arrival (Sirena Beach) / 6:30 PM**

The three leads teams rushed off of the ferry and onto the beach. Stacey looked out over the ocean and gasped.

"Whoa… it really is bathed in eternal sunset…" She said.

"I am totally bringing my boyfriend here for a romantic date." Chelsea said. "…Once I get him away from Jessie."

"Chels… Stop trying…" Stacey said. "Now, come on, we gotta find the pit stop!"

**Team ? (Hotel Delfino – Casino)**

Blaise and Frankie stood on the casino floor, on the world map, watching as the second team rushed in.

"Welcome ta Isle Delfino." Frankie said.

"Wow… what a lucky guess… I can't believe it was the casino…"

"Stacey and Chelsea… You're team number two.**"**

**Stacey & Chelsea: Friends – 2nd Place / 6:47 PM**

"Wow… how did we pull that off?" Stacey wondered.

"Cuz we're awesome." Chelsea said.

"Yeah… We totally are." Stacey chuckled.

**Team ? (Hotel Delfino – Casino)**

"There it is!"

"Phew! We found it…"

"Welcome ta Isle Delfino." Frankie said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Peach…" Blaise said. "You're team number three."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 3rd Place / 6:58 PM**

"HUH?" Bowser asked, shocked. "Are you saying the other two teams on the ferry beat us here? Dang…"

**FERRY 2 – Arrival (Sirena Beach) / 7:00 PM**

The two trailing teams rushed off of the boat and toward the hotel.

"You guys are going down!" Jessie shouted. "I'm staying in this race so I can teach the little bi—h a lesson for messin' with my man!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Ziva said. "It is not over until the cat lady sings!"

"No, Ziva… It's not over until the fat lady sings…" Tony said.

**Team ? (Hotel Delfino – Casino)**

"Welcome ta Isle Delfino." Frankie said.

"Thank you, Frankie."

"Koops and Koopie Koo…" Blaise said. "You're team number four."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 4th Place / 7:10 PM**

"From last to fourth… Not bad…" Koopie said.

"Yeah, we did good." Koops said, as he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he and his wife made it safely into the next leg.

**Team ? (Hotel Delfino – Casino)**

The next two teams ran into the hotel. One team ran upstairs, while the other stopped to look around. They then noticed a race flag over the casino's doors.

"Over there…" They said. The team rushed into the casino, where they quickly saw Frankie, Blaise and the world map.

"Welcome ta Isle Delfino." Frankie said.

"Thanks."

"Tony and Ziva…" Blaise said. "You're team number five and you are still in the Amazing Race."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers – 5th Place / 7:17 PM**

"Phew… Good to know we survived that U-Turn…" Tony said.

"I will still kill whoever did it 18 different ways with a paperclip." Ziva said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Hotel Delfino – Casino)**

Jessie and James ran into the casino and eagerly stepped onto the world map.

"Welcome ta Isle Delfino." Frankie said.

"Thanks." James said.

"Jessie and James… You are the sixth team to arrive." Blaise said.

"Awesome!" Jessie said.

"However…" Blaise continued. "Due to racer misconduct at the Roadblock, I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been disqualified from the race, and you will not be allowed to participate in the ceremonies at the finish line."

**Jessie & James: Dating – DISQUALIFIED / 7:21 PM**

"Dang…" James said.

"If that stupid girl hadn't tried to make a move on my man, I wouldn't have had to hit her." Jessie said. "She asked for it."

"You could've just walked away." James said. "You didn't have to hit her. I guess I was wrong about you… I guess being born the daughter of a Rocket Executive does something to someone." James then stood up and walked out of the interview, turning to Jessie at the door and saying: "We're over…"

(The camera zooms out to a wide shot of Hotel Delfino, as CJ, Shaylene, Stacey and Chelsea walk outside and sit on the beach.)

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"_

_

* * *

_

"_Next week on an all-new Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams endure inter-planetary travel and find themselves on the planet Sauria…"_

"Whoa… Shay, we're going to Sauria."

"Seriously? That's so cool!"

"_And teams are met with a shocking surprise there…"_

"Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated."

"Wait… Is this the pit stop?"

"It doesn't say it is."

"Uh oh…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE (9/25/10): I apologize for the cramped format. Unfortunately, FanFiction's Document Manager likes to change the formatting of stuff. I had to go through this after I uploaded it and change everything. The normally bold print (which is typed up in bold in Microsoft Word) wasn't bold, while everything else (that shouldn't be bold) was bold, so I had to go through and fix everything, and after that, I was too annoyed to go through and fix the paragraphing and other things like that. It also decided to cramp all my lines together and remove the breaks between certain areas, and it's just too dang annoying to fix.


	3. Epilgoue: The Final Three

_Loading the save file… Save file has been loaded!_

**Epilogue: The Final Three**

**CJ & Shaylene / Stacey & Chelsea / Koops & Koopie Koo**

The three teams stood outside a brick building in central Castle Town, Hyrule, all holding clues. They ripped open their clues and read them.

"Solve this riddle to find the finish line… You can soar to the heavens or sink into the deep… Pray to the spirits or cry out in the heat… When you find the great stone that spans this place, you will find the finish line." They read.

"What is this?" Shaylene asked.

"A riddle?" Stacey wondered. "What the?"

"I have no idea where this might be…"

"_Once teams solve the riddle presented to them in their clue, they will discover the finish line at the Great Bridge of Hylia, spanning Lake Hylia, Hyrule's water source."_ Miles narrated. _"The first team to cross the finish line here will win one hundred million coins."_

**CJ & Shaylene / Stacey & Chelsea (Castle Town)**

"Soar to the heavens or sink to the deep… Pray to the spirits or cry out in the heat…" CJ said to himself. "Wait a sec… I think it might be Lake Hylia."

"Really?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "Fyer has the cannon that can launch you to the heavens or to the desert, where you might 'cry out in the heat'. Or you sink to the bottom of the lake. And there's the spirit's spring, where you could 'pray to the spirits'."

"Sounds right." Shaylene said.

"Well, you know Hyrule better than any of us." Stacey said.

"But, wait… What about the 'great stone that spans this place'?" Shaylene asked. CJ thought for a moment.

"The Great Bridge of Hylia! Come on!" He exclaimed, as the four ran off.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Castle Town)**

Koops stopped a nearby Zora.

"Excuse me, we're trying to solve this riddle, could you help us?" Koops asked.

"Um, I'll try." The Zora said.

"Solve this riddle to find the finish line… You can soar to the heavens or sink into the deep… Pray to the spirits or cry out in the heat… When you find the great stone that spans this place, you will find the finish line." Koops said.

"Soar to the heavens… sink into the deep… Pray to the spirits… cry out in the heat… That all sounds like Lake Hylia." The Zora said. "And the great stone would be the Great Bridge of Hylia."

"Okay, thanks." Koops said, as he and Koopie ran off.

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

Camera crews floated over Lake Hylia in hot-air balloons, along with spectators who crowded nearby the bridge, waiting for the winning team. Miles and Blaise stood on the world map on the bridge. Everyone watching gasped at the sight of all three teams rushing toward the bridge. As they neared the bridge, one of the teams stepped aside and let the other two rush past them. The lead team then stepped onto the world map, both shocked and excited.

"It's all come down to this… over 30,000 miles… through several countries… and even to another planet! It's all that work that's brought you here today… Koops and Koopie Koo… You are the official winners of the Amazing Race Superstars! Along with that, you've won the grand prize of one hundred million coins!"

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 1st Place Overall (1:17 PM)**

"So, how does it feel?" Miles asked.

"It feels great… I… I don't have words to describe what I'm feeling right now…" Koopie Koo said, tears filling her eyes. Koops just smiled and held her in a tight embrace.

Blaise looked at the second place team and smiled.

"Never raced before and look at you now… Stacey and Chelsea, you're team number two." Blaise said.

**Stacey & Chelsea: Best Friends – 2nd Place Overall (1:18 PM)**

"How does it feel?" Blaise asked.

"It feels great just knowing we finished this race." Stacey said. "And getting to see everything we saw, it's even greater… But, we wouldn't have finished in second if it weren't for CJ and Shaylene."

"Speaking of CJ and Shaylene…" Miles said. "You guys are team number three."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 3rd Place Overall (1:18 PM)**

"I have to ask…" Miles said. "At the last minute, you stepped back and let the other teams go ahead of you. Why?"

"I've already won once." CJ said. "And I wanted Koops and Koopie Koo to get the money, so they can work to rebuild Petalburg's schools and fix up the city. And, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately too…"

"Thinking? About what?" Miles asked. CJ looked at Shaylene.

"Shay… Kiddo… I love you… But I want you to live a normal life." CJ said. "I want you to live your life as a child… And most of all… I want you to find love with someone your own age."

"Wait… Are you… ending our marriage?" Shaylene asked, confused.

"I am…" CJ said. "I want you to find love with someone your own age and live life as a child. You're only 13. I do love you, but like a sister. It was foolish of me to think of you as anything else. And it took someone very special to make me realize that…"

"Who?" Shaylene asked. CJ then looked at Stacey and smiled.

"Stacey…" CJ said.

"Yeah?" Stacey asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" CJ asked.

"I… I… I'd love to." Stacey smiled. CJ pulled her into an embrace and smiled, before the two briefly kissed.

**_A/N: I apologize for this, everyone… I just lost my inspiration for the Amazing Race series. I wanted to finish this, but I couldn't. So, I chose to write up the teams at the finish line and label it as an epilogue, because it sets up my upcoming works. Again, I apologize, and I hope you'll continue to read my other work._**


End file.
